Dovani
Dovani is the largest continent on Terra located in the Eastern Hemisphere. It is bordered on the west by the Odufart Sea, the Schismatic Sea and the Anatonese Ocean, to the North by the White Ocean, to the south and east by the Red Bass Ocean. The name Dovani is based on the name of the discoverer of the continent, Vice-Admiral of the Red Sir Christopher Dove, who led a naval squadron on behalf of The Holy Luthori Empire, his own personal reason being to prove that the world was not flat but was in fact round. With the exception of the nations of Kazulia, Lourenne, United Realms, Hulstria and Gao-Soto, Talmoria, Sekowo, Vorona and Indrala the vast majority of nations on Dovani are considered to be the "Third World" or "post-Colonial states" referring to the vast majority of the continent that was once under colonial rules of various empires. Continental overview , and Temania]] There are a total of 15 Sovereign States in Dovani who govern various parts of the continent with the exception of the three territories administered by Luthori. All except 2 nations (Indrala and Vorona) are located on mainland Dovani; while Indrala and Vorona are islands off the Dovani western coast, they are still considered part of the continent, although Indrala is sometimes considered to be a part of Seleya. New Englia used to be a territory operated by the nation of Kirlawa up until 2724 when New Englia became joint-ruled, council government run by Hulstria, Sekowo, Kazulia, and Kirlawa mandated by the Treaty of New Indrala following the New Englian Crisis; it eventually gained its independence, peacefully, in 2780. The South Dovani states used to be colonial possessions of Zardugal and Indrala, until they gained their independence following the Southern Hemisphere War in 3355. Several territories on the continent are made up entirely of colonies ruled by their respective nations. Traditionally, only Dovani nations, by the treaty of Dovani for the Dovanians and later the Dovani Territorial Defence Organization, were able to operate colonial interests in the continent. Exceptions in the past centuries, however, were made for the colonies of Mordusia, Luthori and Zardugal. The Imperial Crownlands of Hulstria and Gao-Soto rules over the largest colonial stake on Dovani, called the "Eastern Territories" located mainly in the central plains. Indrala and Sekowo also have colonial possessions on Dovani. The colonies that gained their independence in 3355 and 3356 are not fully independent, being de facto protectorates of Indrala. All the former Luthori colonies were later transferred under Indralan control, ending the last non-Dovani colonial empire on the continent. The majority of the nations on Dovani operate under a monarchic system of government, however there are several republics on the continent as well. Dovani monarchies have a King/Emperor or Archduke as their Head of State. The republics in Dovani are presidential and semi-presidential. Countries *Kazulia *Lourenne *Kyoseon *Hulstria and Gao-Soto *Talmoria *Sekowo *Vorona *Indrala (sometimes disputed) Third World/Post-Colonial World *North Dovani *Degalogesa *Utari Mosir *Ostland *New Verham *Cifutingan *Istapali *New Englia *Suyu Llaqta *Liore *Kurageri *Midway *Bianjie *Statrica *Ntoto *Utembo *Hanzen *Dalibor *Kimlien Territory *Xsampa *Medina *Rapa Pile *New Alduria *Temania *Noumonde *Tropica *Vascanian Empire (Vanakalam and Kalkalistan) =Economy= http://particracy.wikia.com/wiki/Dovani_Budget_Comparisons =Geography and Climate = Geography Covering such a large area Dovani has a widely varied geography, from the tundra of the north to the tropical rainforests of the Hanzen Basin and South Dovani Lowlands. Dovani's many major mountain ranges increase the diversity of the continent by breaking up the continent into many distinct regions. The two most prominent features are the large inland seas which make up a large part of the continent, the Sea of Carina and the Caltropic Lakes. The Sea of Carina lies at the heart of the Great North Dovani Plain which dominates the upper portion of the continent. It's vast open expanses are home to many animals and tribes but were an uninviting prospect to settlers due to its poor soil and harsh winters leading to most settler's to establish themselves to the West of the Barrier Range. The Caltropic Lakes (named for their supposed similarity to a caltrop) lies in the great highland of the continent made by the combination of the Hanzen Sheild, Caltropic Highlands and the Huotet Plateau. The region contains some of the highest mountains in the world (though largely unclimbed due to their inaccessibility). On either side of the Caltrops lies the two largest rivers in the world, the Histap and the Hanzen which have carved the massive Histap valley and the Hanzen Basin out the surrounding country. The region of the Histap is largely unexplored but the Hanzen basin is known to hold the vast Hanzen Rainforest. To the south of Hanzen lies the all but unknown southern lowlands and highlands which remains a land surrounded in mystery. Environment Dovani has a highly diverse environment because of its vast size. Environments range from sub-arctic tundra in the far North to temperate forests to large rainforest's in the South-East and large savanna's and intermittent deserts in the Medina peninsula. Dovani is also home to several micro-climactic systems as a result of it's varied geologic structure. = Native Peoples of Dovani = .]] outside a cafe.]] *Asli *Cherokee *Dengwali *Dranianos *Gao-Showa **Dinh **Indralans **Kunihito ***Hulstrian Kunihito ***Sekowans **Kyo **Phra **Utari **Kli'kut **Pengcah *Hulstrians *Irish *Kālam *Kazulian *Kuragao *Mixtec *Olmec *Orinco *Py'ot-maq *Sécowonnais *Watembo *Draddwyr *Zapotec = Languages = *Canrillaise *Gao-Showa Languages **Dinh **Indralan **Kyo **Kunikata ***Sekowan **Phra **Utari **Welang *Gaelic *Hulstrian *Kazulianisk *Kli'kutan *Luthori *Orinco *Normand *Py'ot-maq *Spanish *Tsekwon *Draddwyr = Inter-Continental Commerce System = More information can be found here: Inter-Continental Commerce System Category:Continents Category:Dovani